


Tales from the Void

by The_Bard_and_The_Scribe



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bard_and_The_Scribe/pseuds/The_Bard_and_The_Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bailey Murphy’s parents were redeployed, her life, and her siblings’ lives, are changed forever. They discover the means to begin journeying through the multiverse, and take the chance to find an escape from their everyday lives. Little do they know that walking the worlds is more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales from the Void

Once upon a time, there was only one world, known as the Origin. This world was the first of its kind, and all other worlds were born from it. Each time a new idea was born from the Origin’s inhabitants, that idea would give birth to a new world. Every story, every legend, every book and epic tale gave rise to a new part of reality, distinct from all others. However, these worlds were scattered, unconnected and unbound to each other. 

This separation of realities was an unstable thing. It left the worlds in chaos, scattered throughout the dark, empty universe. Then, something happened that no one could have expected. Order.

Out of the infinite darkness grew a great tree, its roots and branches stretching out endlessly across the landscape, its leaves the roof of creation, and its roots the lowest tier. This tree became the center of legends throughout the worlds, symbolizing the bond that connected each of them to every other. Over time, it has been called by many names: Yggdrasil, the Kalpa Vriksha, and the Tree of Life. To those who dwell beyond the boundaries of the worlds, it is known as Crewr Mawr,  
The Great Creator. The Tree of Worlds.

Crewr Mawr is much more than a simple binding between the worlds. It is a nexus, at which each and every world meets every other. Thus, in time, there came to be people who could walk between the worlds by entering the realm of the Great Tree. These people were called Voidwalkers. They were tasked with guarding the worlds from the tampering of ignorant forces and people. They ensured the stability of each world, measuring the costs against every possible outcome, even if those costs were in the lives of a world’s mortal inhabitants.

But we’re getting off topic, because this is not that story.

Our story begins somewhere else, in another world: the Origin itself.


End file.
